halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield
:Agree: This Shield is in no way a Grenade Wikipedia: Grenade--Gzalzi 18:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Bubble Shield is actually a Contained Slipspace Rift Bubble :theory proposed by '''71.116.104.177' on 07:08, 15 December 2006'' In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Spartans were sent to supposidly retrieve a piece of Forerunner technology that could change the course of the Covenant War. In the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer, the slight blinking light on the MJOLNIR helmet created the superstition that other Spartans could be present. If other Spartans are indeed present, then the Slipspace Rift technology from Onyx should had been sent to ONI. ONi then could have adapted the technology as they are paid to do into a human device. This device is believed to be used in the Halo 3 Commerical. A 2-part device, the new gloves being nessesary. The idea is that new gloves generate a containment field, that by itself, cannot do anything, but the grenade fills the space inside the field with a slipspace rift, that makes it so whatever is inside the containment field cannot be harmed by anything within the normal 3 dimensions as explained in the Ghosts of Onyx. This means Master Chief did not use anything to block the shot, but instead "vanished" into an alternate dimension temporarily. This theory fills all the given information Bungie has given, and does not conflict with any given facts, but is still a theory. If the shield is in fact a contained slipspace rift bubble, then it is highly unlikely to be used in gameplay, (MJOLNIR is strong as it is) or if it is used in gameplay, it is difficult to use, as it is only useful in certain situations, as Master Chief appeared to not be able to move while in the rift. he also apears to be in a running position so we can safly assume that he is running through slip stream. This is a theory based on the Halo 3 Commerical, Halo 3 Announcement trailer and the Halo Novels. Yes but did'nt the sheild give when the Wraith shot it and if that was a super-defense mechanisihim wouldn't it unbalance gameplay? I think Bungie is just srewing with us. HGN P60 Panel 4 In the story "Armor Testing" as Maria 062 lands (page 60, panel 4), a shield appears around her which is superficially similar to the Bubble Shield. The normal shield follows the contours of the armor, this one does not. Perhaps they tested the bubble shield at the same time as te MkVI armor? Just Speculation. Sheild bubble? Last time I was on the site it said sheild grenade.--prophit of war 15:52, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Shield comes from the "Grenade" NOT the armor EDIT: It appears to me that the shield begins in the ground near the point where Chief threw the grenade into the ground, so I think that it actually is the grenade creating the shield, not the armor. - Annun Cirith - 65.151.253.222 - 01:05, 8 March 2007 :RESPONSE TO EDIT: Given the footage provided in the video, the shield does appear to emanate from the Chief's armor, as the shield does have him as its central focus. While the significance of that may be debatable, under cinematic purposes, it would make sense for the Shield Grenade to be some kind of power relay system that temporarily augments the Master Chief's shields, rather than having a Shield Grenade that creates a perfectly spherical protection system around something other than itself - Harold Opacus -- 219.252.96.61 11:09, 7 April 2007 ::RESPONSE TO RESPONSE TO EDIT: Contrary to the commercial, in the new ViDoc, the shield generator rolls down the hill, taking the shield with it, and that forced the player to backpedal to stay under the shield. If the shield came from the armor, the player could remain stationary. -- Bloodletter 20:03, 10 April 2007 walk around? is it possible to walk in and out of the bubble shield while it is activated? HДĿΘFáṆ 15:51, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :RESPONSE TO EDIT: The Bubble Shield only blocks Bullets and Grenades. Humans and vehicles are able to walk or drive through normally. -- Ray 242 12:07, 20 June 2007